


Love breaking you

by shootingstargirl120



Series: The cheating letters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Severus is a asshole, Unhealthy Relationships, no real happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Severus’s letters in connection to his cheating.





	1. I fucked up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so im kinda spam posting these. After writing part one lf this i was struck with the inspiration to make this a on going series. I have a few other letters planned already and will post them as I complete them. Im writing this while i take breaks from writing my main story ‘Shadow Man’ no need to worry im still working on it and will have a new chapter up im a day or two. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wants to apologize to Harry for cheating on him again.

Dear, Harry 

I know your probably don’t want to hear from me. Not in a letter at least. So I'm not going to send this. I feel as though once again I have made a grave mistake. Every day that I am away from you I feel a unexplainable urge to be next you. To be next to our daughter. I thought I loved Draco. However it had become clear to me that I do not. I miss cuddling with you on the couch. Your wonderful cooking. The laughter that lights my soul on fire. Im sure when I come home tomorrow your going to call me a git and ill deserve that. I deserve to be called so much more. Your to loving, to understanding. Lately its like you trust me way to much. I know that to be false. You are not as dense as I once thought. Ive done this all before way to many time to count for you to truly trust me. You see threw me and my despicable actions. You read me like a book. I wish you wouldn’t. It makes me feel overwhelmingly guilty. I fear that this time I may have truly fucked up what we have together. I promise I didn’t mean to throw away our 7 years together. I do love you with every fiber of my being. I was misguided and confused. Draco kept insisting that we had more that it was stronger then what I feel for you. Like a fool I believed him. Im so sorry Harry. He was wrong all we do is fight. His cooking is abysmal, and the sex is horrible. I dread going to see him now. Every time where together I wish I was with you. When I saw you last night I wanted so much to touch you. To kiss you and hold you. I hope you accept me when I explain all this to you tomorrow.  
Harry I love you. Im addicted to you. No matter how many times I leave I end up wanting to be with you again. 

Maybe I just love breaking you.

Forever yours, Severus


	2. Let me break you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is over joyed that his husband is taking him back after he cheated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus is really starting to show his manipulative side. I hope to show more in the next couple of letters.

Dear my beautiful husband,

I received your letter while I was settling into out rooms last night. I hope you have fun with your friends. Give my little Lilly a kiss from her daddy. Ive missed her these past few weeks. Almost as much as I've missed you my little Gryffindor. I cannot began to express how sorry I am for all the things I've done to you. I do love you more then I have loved anything. I promise ill do better this time. Ill love you the way you deserve. You have my word as your ever caring husband. I cannot live with out you again. Ill take you out for dinner, bring home flowers, tell you I love you every second of everyday. I know you couldn’t possibly trust me anymore so ill stop talking to Mister Malfoy all together. That way you wont have to worry anymore. Your what I want Harry for ever. I don’t know why I did the things I did. But, I do know I love you.

Maybe I just love breaking you.  
Forever your devoted husband, Severus Snape-Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
